EarthTale
by MaximeAlliasLeCookie
Summary: c'est ma 2eme vraie histoire
1. Prologue

Hey les gens c'est ma toute première AU d'undertale donc je pense que l'on est beaucoup a avoir pensé a un style d'AU comme ça mais je voulait en créer une car ça me permet de devoir écrire plusieurs trucs car être enfermé dans 1 seule histoire c'est ennuyeux deux c'est cool bon allez BONE lecture

Salut je m'appelle Maxime j'ai 15 ans et je suis en 3eme je pense que ça peut suffire comme présentation désolé si j'ai l'air cru mais je suis plutôt associal.

PDV MAXIME

Comme a mon habitude je me lèv du matin et vais me laver puis je mange un petit déjeuner (chocolat 3) et je fait mes devoirs de la journée car j'aime jouer avec le danger enfin de toute façon chaque jour on le remarque vu que je suis détesté de tout le monde mais ça au fond je m'en fout tant que je peux empêcher les grands de martyriser les petits bon donc la il est … 7H40 SERIEUX LA ? JE COMMENC AAAAAAAAH

Comme a mon habitude je part en retard et arrive pourtant a l'heure mais aujourd'hui je sentais comme un bon pressentiment comme si tout allais changer je sentais une aura amicale que je n'avais jamais ressentît.

Donc on commençais le cours quand soudain le prof nous demande d'accueillir la nouvelle élève qui arrive directement dans la salle ce qui me parut bizarre et qu'elle était celle qui dégageait l'aura amical elle commenças a se présenter devant toute la classe .

B-b-bonjour je m'appelle Chara j'ai 15 ans et je viens de déménager donc je ne connaît rien de la ville et j'espère que vous m'accepterez dans la classe .

-Bon tu peux t'asseoir la bas (désignant une chaise vide a coté d'un grand gaillard)

ou la (désignant la chaise a coté de moi) .

-Hum je choisit la chaise la (Montrant la chaise voisine a la mienne)

Je ne prêtais pas attention a ce qui se passais ce qui l'amusa

(elle sortît ses affaires et le cours commença)

-Hey salut

-s-salut . Lui répondit-je d'un air timide qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire

-Tu es timide ?

-Un peu

-Pourquoi tu es tout seul ya personne a coté de toi normalement ?

-Nan j'ai pas d'amis

-Si

-Qui ?

-Moi !

(A l'entend de ce simple mot j'en ai presque eu la larme a l'oeil)-Tu le pense vraiment ?

-Oui

-Mais tu sais être mon ami est une mauvaise idée

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde te détesterais

-Et ?

-Bah tu serais seul

-Je préfère n'être qu'avec toi qu'avec des gens qui laissent des gentilles personnes tout seuls dans leurs coin.

(larme a l'oeil) -Merci

-Bon on ferais mieux d'ecouter le cours tu m'attend a la fin du cours ?

-T'inquiète pas je t'attendrais

-Ah au fait

-Hum ?

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Maxime et toi Chara il me semble non ?

-O-ou-oui c'est ça

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Heu tu trouve pas que quand on parle pas on s'ennuie ?

-Si un peu

-Ah bah y reste que 20 minutes avant la récrée

(ELLIIIPPPPSSSSSEEEEEE)

Bon du coup j'attend Chara

-Rebonjour ^^

-Rebonjour^^

Nous allâmes dehors et commencèrent a parler d'un jeu qu'on adorait UNDERTALE

et toutes les AUS que les fans avaient créer ^^

Elle prît congé de moi pour aller au toilette je l'attendais toujours dans mon coin mais vu qu'elle tardais je m'inquiétais et suis allé voir devant les toilettes et comme je m'en doutais des gens l'embêtais parce qu'elle traînait avec moi ce qui me rendu vert de rage

(MEGALOVANIA DANS LA TETE)

Heya ne vous a-t-on jamais apprît la galanterie ?

-Tu nous veux q...quoi ?

-Ah donc on commence a avoir peur

-Peur de toi ? AHAHAHA jamais !

-Tu devrais

-Tu veux qu'on se batte pour vérifier ça ?

-2 secondes Chara ?

-O-Oui ?

-Je peux les tabasser ?

-LES TROIS ?

-Ouai

-Ouai si tu y arrive

-Okay j'ai ton feu vert

-On commence ?

-Alle en même temps svp car sinon cela ne serait qu'une plaisanterie

(les trois)- ON VA TE FAIRE REGRETTER SES MOTS

-Hum des menaces ?

-Ouais et alors ?

-Au lieu de parler frappez

Ils frappèrent en même temps j'attrapai le poignet du premier a s'approcher et le lui cassa je fît s'évanouir le second d'une série de coup rapide un peu partout et le 3eme partît en courant

-Ta fais comment ?

-Tu sais j'ai beau être tout le temps seul les gens se méfient de moi

-Ah…

-N'aie pas peur je ne me sert de ma force que pour protéger les autres pas pour agresser

-T'inquiète pas j'ai confiance en toi tu m'as sauvé après tout

-Attend montre moi ton bras

Elle me le montra et je vis du sang couler

-Ok bouge pas

\- ? HEY WHAT TU FAIS QUOI

-SCHHHHH

Je la portais comme une princesse jusqu'a l'infirmerie l'infirmière fut surprise de me voir venir avec quelqu'un moi qui suis toujours tout seul

-Tu a réussi a te faire une amie ?

-Oui elle est très gentille mais regardez son bras

(regarde intensément et comprend qu'elle n'est pas tombé mais qu'on l'a frappé)

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Des gens que j'ai corrigé . Dit-je d'un air sadique qui en disait long

-Bon donc je vais avoir d'autres blessés ?

-Je pense oui

-Ils l'ont frappé ?

-Oui

-Ecoute je ne suis pas censé dire cela mais pour moi tu as bien fait mais bon il faut désinfecter

-Okay je vous ramène le désinfectant ?

-Hum non ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Tenez

-Merci … (se demandais comment il a pu le prendre aussi vite)

(comment j'ai pu le prendre comme cela juste en y pensant ? c'est étrange)

-Normalement tu a juste a attendre et la douleur cessera

-D'accord madame

-Mais maintenant si tu voit ces 3 garçons évite les

-D'accord madame

La sonnerie retentît et nous retournâmes en cours sauf moi qui fût appelé par le directeur pour 'l'incident''

-Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça petit ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais ta fâcher ou te punir ou même te forcer a t'excuser car je sais ce qu'ils ont fait l'infirmière m'a aider a tout comprendre tu sais autant que moi qu'a force tu vas te faire battre non ?

-Je l'ai fait pour Chara si j'avais eu de graves blessures cela n'aurais pas été grave de toute façon personne ne tient a moi

-Mais si ta famille et je suis sur que Chara tient a toi tu es son seul ami ne l'oubli pas

-Je n'ai pas de famille je vous rappelle

-Ah oui … désolé

-Pas grave

-Ah bah tiens je crois que Chara a eu l'autorisation de témoigner dans mon bureau pour t'aider par la professeur mais vu qu'il n'y a rien contre toi je vais te laisser repartir

-Merci monsieur

-Tant que tu ne te sert de ta force que pour défendre les autres je serais de ton coté petit.

Je sortît du bureau et vu une Chara en pleur qui me sauta dessus car elle croyait qu'il m'avais puni

-Il t'a donné quoi comme punition ?

-Rien

\- ?

-Bah en fait tu vois il sais que je n'ai pas fait ça pour m'amuser mais pour te protéger il est donc de mon coté mais bon on le sais bien tout les deux il est d'accord avec moi mais aimerais que j'arrête la manière forte ce que je ne peux pas

-Au moins un proviseur compréhensif dans ce monde me dit elle en resserrant son étreinte sur moi

*rougis beaucoup

-Oups désolé

-C'est rien CharaMEL

-Je te hais du plus profond de mon âme bon viens on retourne en cours

-haha ok je te suis

-Bah en fait je connaissait le chemin mais pas le retour

*FACEPALM

-bon suis moi

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle et le cours continua

(ELIPSE)

Le cours avait commencé depuis 30 minutes quand l'alarme anti terroristes retentît

(Haut parleurs dans les couloirs)

-CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE BLOQUEZ TOUTES LES ISSUS ET ATTENDEZ LES FORCE DE *bruit de coup de feu

c'était la panique générale Chara pleurais moi j'étais calme ce qui surprenais tout le monde

-COMMENT TU FAIS POUR PAS PANIQUER ?

-IL FAUT RESTER CALME ET BLOQUER LES ISSUS SINON ON EST MORT ET SANS SANG FROID ON N'Y ARRIVERA PAS

*Chara s'était accroché a mon dos et me faisait un câlin pour se rassurer

-OK ON MET DES CHAISES AUX FENETRES DES TABLES AUX PORTES AVEC DES CHAISES POUR QUE SA TIENNE MIEUX ET ON SE CACHE LA OU ON PEUX OK ?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ok

tout le monde moi y comprît se mirent a la tache et avant de finir avec la dernière porte je leur dit maintenant je vais vous faire vivre

\- ?

-C'est sûrement un adieu Chara je t'aime

-Qu-Quoi ? Non part pas

Je l'embrassa sur la bouche et partît

-Adieu *lâche une petite larme

-Nan reste *court vers la sortie

-Empêchez la de sortir je veux qu'elle vive

-On avais compris

-Non je veux mourir avec toi

-Qui te dit que je vais mourir ?

-Et tu compte survivre comment ?

-Courir ^^

-Bon on ferme bonne chance mec

-Bonne chance a vous aussi

PDV CHARA

Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais.

Dans un dernier élan je lâcha un

-Promet moi de revenir

-Je déteste faire des promesse mais je vais essayer de tenir celle la t'inquiète pas

Il bloquèrent la porte et vinrent me consoler

PDV MAXIME

Bon y faut que je coure le plus bruyamment possible pour les attirer

Merde je croit que ça arrive des 2 cotés

Je sentît une balle passer a coté de moi et un coup de feu retentir et je me mit a courir plus vite que Sonic

Ma douce et belle Chara je ne vais donc jamais te revoir ?

PDV CHARA

J'entendit un coup de feu et comprît que Maxime avait des ennuis je remarqua qu'une fenêtre n'était pas bloqué et l'ouvrant pour m'échapper j' ignora les autres me demandant de revenir et vît Maxime courir je descendit un peu et tomba finalement sur le sol en face des terroristes

-Gamine t'aurais du écouter le conseil de tes amis maintenant tu connaît la suite

-Je vais donc mourir comme cela ici ?

PDV MAXIME

Je vît Chara Canon braqué sur sa tempe en train de pleurer mon œil se mit a briller d'une lumière bleu qui me fît penser a San d'undertale pour tester ma théorie j'ai essayer de me téléporter a coté d'elle en y pensant ce qui a fonctionné je lui attrapa la main et je nous téléporta sur le toit de l'établissement

PDV CHARA

Je vais mourir je t'aime Maxime attend.. kewa il c'est téléporté ?

Heu je fait quoi sur le toit moi avec Max attend il a le même œil que Sans je croit qu'on va s'amuser

PDV MAXIME

Je levai la main en l'air pour faire apparaître 1 gaster blaster qui tira sur le groupe il ne resta que 1 terroriste en vie je vais le torturer un peu

Je fît sortir des couteaux du sol pour transpercer ses pieds et l'entendre crier de douleur mais très vite je me rappela que pendant que je joue d'autres ont peur je décida d'en finir avec lui et fit apparaître plus de 100 gaster blaster qui transformèrent son corps en poussière

-Ah bah voila la c'est mieux

-Tu m'a fait peur tu le sais ça Max ? 3

-Tu devrais savoir que je m'en sort toujours 3

Nour avions remarqué que nous étions observé par la classe qui m'avait regarder par la fenêtre

Un garçon de la classe sortît par la fenêtre et cria …

vous le saurez au prochain chapitre je suis cruel hein ? Je sortirais de plus petit chapitres dans le futur mais la j'étais trop inspiré pour m'arrêter d'écrire et du coup je vous pond ce chapitre qui m'a prît une journée a être écrit bon et sinon ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas l'autre série j'en fait juste 2 en même temps .

Ah et sinon je vous incite a aller voir le travail de LeaCroustiChat qui est une auteur dont je suis fan et c'est d'elle que vient paranormal academia a la base bon je vous laisse bonne rage a attendre le prochain chapitre (il arrive la semaine prochaine ou avant si je suis motivé):P

ah et aussi pas de lemon

ou peut-être

voir sûrement

mais sur un autre compte ^^

je veux garder la fanfic tout public


	2. Premier univers

L'élève : Tu es un monstre

tous les autres élèves : ouai dégage

Maxime : Okay

Chara : Je viens

Maxime t'inquiète juste une chose la destination te fera plaisir

Chara : Ok

Je fît apparaître une faille dans le ciel et nous téléporta dedans

 **POUF**

Nous atterrîmes dans des fleurs

Maxime a Chara :

-Ah on est arrivé

-On est ou la ?

-Tu ne reconnaît pas ?

-… TROP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN

-Je pense que cela te plaît

-C'est laquel AU ?

-Undertale

-Donc la basique

-Tu ne veux pas voir Toriel ?

-Ouai allez viens on avance *s'accroche au bras de Maxime

on avance *rougis énormément et dépose un baiser sur le front de Chara

(Je lui tiens le bras c'est réconfortant je n'ai plus peur de rien a ses cotés *enfouit sa tête dans le manteau de Maxime)

-Qu … Oh ok

On marcha et rencontra Flowey

-Howdy je s

-NON

\- ?

Tu va nous donner des pétales d'amitié pour nous tuer -₋

-Oh je vois que tu sait comment cela se passe ici donc meurt

-Non *sort 3 gaster blasters

-OK …. *se planque sous terre

-Pfiou ça va Chara ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à arriver a la maison de Toriel

Toriel :Oh bonjour vous êtes tombés ?

Maxime : Non on se balade juste

Toriel : ?

Chara : *sort sa tête B Bonjour

Toriel : Bonjour mon enfant n'aie pas peur je ne mord pas

Chara : Je sais

Maxime : Donc je me présente je m'appelle

Chara : Maxime

Maxime : *derp face

Chara:Moi c'est Chara

Toriel:Et moi Toriel attend tu a dit Chara ?

Chara : Ah oui cela a du vous rappeler vos enfants

Toriel:Comment le sais-tu ?

Chara : Comme ça une intuition bon nous ne somme pas les enfants que vous attendez la vous attendez frisk et donc je vous conseille d'attendre a l'endroit de chute car Flowey rôde

Toriel : Très bien j'y vais de ce pas

Maxime : Nous nous allons passer la porte des ruines

Toriel :Non

Maxime : Nous ne sommes pas qu'humain en tout cas au moin moi

Toriel : Prouve le moi

Maxime :*sort un gaster blaster vous voyez ?

Toriel:Très bien tu peux passer mais protège Chara

Maxime : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela

Chara : Il me protégera bien ne vous en faites pas

Toriel : Bonne chance mes enfants

Maxime et Chara : Bonne chance maman Toriel

Toriel : Maman

Chara et Maxime : Vous n'aimez pas ?

Toriel : Non c'est juste que cela ma surpris

Chara et Maxime bon bah on y vas bonne journée

Toriel : Bonne journée

Chara a Maxime

-Maxou ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux monter sur ton dos ?

-Kewa ?

-*le prend de court et monte HU CHEVAL

-Humpf bien

-hihi

-haha

Nous arrivâmes a Snowdin et virent Paps et Sans

PDV SANS

Je passais du temps avec paps quand je vît 2 humains dont 1 avec le même genre d'habits que moi il devait sûrement aimer les blagues

PDV Maxime

J'entendit Sans derrière moi et alla jusqu'au bout du chemin vers la barrière

-Humain ne sais tu pas comment saluer un nouvel ami ? Retourne toi et sert moi la main

-*se retournant Non tu a un coussin péteur

-Qu..QUOI ?

\- ?

-Comment ta su ?

-Classique

-Mouais

\- ?

-je peux te parler 2 minute ?

-Je t'écoute

-Tu es humain ?

-Oui

-Prouve le

-*sortant son ame rouge. Voila

-Très bien a tu des pouvoirs

-Oui regarde *Sort des gaster blasters

-OMFG

\- ?

-Tu vient d'une autre AU non ?

-Si et d'ailleurs je suis venu juste pour vous rencontrer toi , Toriel et Paps

-Oh cool

-Mais si l'humain fait une génocide je le corrige avant qu'il arrive a Paps

-Il fait des génocides depuis 23 run

-Je suis fait de détermination je peux le tuer reset et le tuer pour qu'il ne vous fasse rien

-Très bien bon je me met a mon poste toi va avec Paps

Je me dirigea vers Paps

-Salut Papyrus

-Oh bonjour huamin … tu connaît mon nom ? Moi le grand Papyrus est tellement formidable que les humains connaissent mon nom WOWIE .

-Bon donc déjà je ne suis pas 100 % humain mais elle oui

\- ?

-Regarde *fait de la magie avec des os bleus pour ne pas blesser Papyrus

-Wowie un humonstre

-Oui c'est cela un humonstre

PDV SANS

j'ai fais mon speech habituel a l'humain et suis partît

l'humain ne fît pas les puzzle mais de toute façon je voyait que l'autre humain les fesait pour rendre Papyrus heureux

PDV Maxime

Il ne touchera pas Papyrus

-Chara ?

-Oui ?

-Va rejoindre Sans

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle pourrait te tuer

-Bon bah d'accord je vais voir Sans mais promet de revenir vivant

-Ne t'inquiète pas

-Paps ?

-Oui ?

-Il arrive

-Bien

-On va devoir le tuer

-Oui je sais tu m'a tout expliqué mais peut-être qu'en lui montrant de la gentillesse il arrêtera

-Tente toujours

-Humain moi Papyrus t'épargne

Elle tenta de le tuer mais je mît un gaster blaster sur le chemin

Frisk : Oh je vois Sans tu est déjà la ?

Maxime : Sans ?

Frisk : HEIN tu es qui toi

Maxime : Ta mort

Papyrus : Je voit que la gentillesse ne marche pas donc je vais laisser Maxime finir le travail

Je sortît 600 gaster blaster qui le touchèrent le tuant

Maxime : bon bah je reset

Je parti chercher Chara et je fît un RESET

Je tua ensuite Frisk dès son apparition

Maxime : GET DUNKED ON

Sans : Merci gamin grâce a toi Les génocides vont cesser

Maxime : tien c'est pour que tu puisse me contacter si un autre humain fout la mer**

Sans : Okay merci pt'it

Et voila fin du Chapître oui il est bien plus court que le premier mais bon le premier était la pour placer l'histoire je pense faire des AU connus et des AU pas connus donc bon si je peux en faire découvrir a certains cela pourrait être cool .

Chara: Maxime ?

Maxime : Oui

Chara :*L'embrasse . Cadeau pour avoir sauvé cette AU

Maxime : J-Je

Chara hihi


	3. Annonce

Hey LES GENS voici le nouveau chapitre … nan jdec c'est un annonce que je voulais faire

JE SUIS MALADE et cela me saoule car je ne puis pas écrire sans me sentire mal de ce fait mon encre reste *tousse

wtf ? Kewa ki m'est arrivé je croivais (je vais te tuer pour le croivais) que j'étais intelligent

bon donc désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre mais je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire désolé bon je ne peux pas continuer éternellement je rego dodo


	4. Un Colisée ?

DE RETOUR WOUHOU

si vous voulez savoir la raison de mon absence go sur mon autre fic (Paranormal académia)

Donc bah on commence ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

Maxime et Chara arrivent dans l'underground et vont voir Toriel , Sans et Pap's ils ont même arrêté les génocides de l'humain de leur timeline bon on peux continuer ?

PDV MAXIME

Je nous téléporta dans une AU au pif et vu Chara inconsciente ce qui me fît peur (pour elle) mais bon très vite je compris qu'elle dormais (trop KAWAI ) je décida d'attendre son réveil pour bouger.

PDV CHARA

Je me réveilla devant Maxou qui m'attendais sourire aux lèvres .

-Salut la dormeuse !

-Humpf Chalu .

-Tu sait ou on est ?

-Nan .

-Moi non plus !

-Sérieux ?

-Oui et en plus je ne peux pas sortir cela dit que je doit finir mon travail.

-Ton travail ?

-Oui bon on va voir ? Pour tenter de comprendre .

-Ok je te suis .

On arriva vers un grand Colisée

-On y rentre Max ?

-Kay.

On entra et un voix derrière nous lança…

-bonjour voulez vous participer ?

-Je répondit oui me doutant de la suite .

-Très bien vous allez devoir vous battre contre des Sans de différentes AU ou des persos de Mangas comme vous dîtes dans votre monde ne t'inquiète pas ils ne sont pas réelles mais ta mort le serait !

-AH !

-Bon tu participe ?

-Hum ok .

-Très bien entre sur le ring .

J'entrai dans le Colisée et la je vît US Pap's.

-Humain pardonne moi...

-T'inquiète pas !

-Je croit que cela va commencer humain.

-Bonne chance !

-Bonne chance ….

Le combat commença et il commença par du simple des attaques bleues que j'esquivai facilement

Il fît une suite d'attaques a Blasters je les esquiva et lança un blaster qu'il esquiva !

-RATE !

-HEHEHEHE !

-Ne baisse jamais ta garde .

Je sortis des Os du sol dans son dos le tuant sur place .

-Gagné .

-Bien … j...Joué .

Peu après Blackout plus rien.

Je me réveilla dans une salle sombre ou on me dit que je n'aurais pas dû gagner je sentis un Os passer a coté de moi et voyais que mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas .

-Humain tu va mourir.

-Pourquoi.

-Les humains doivent rester faibles.

-Adi…

-NON.

-Qui t'es toi ?

-Je m'appelle Chara .

-Fuit Chara !

-Non je vais te sauver cette fois !

-Que vas tu faire Gamine ?

-3-2-1 !

-J'attend AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il se prit un couteau dans le coeur et Chara me libéra .

-Max ?

\- ?

-J'ai eu si peur je ne te voyais plus et a ce que je vois j'ai bien fait de m'inquiéter !

-d-désolé

-On repart ?

-Oui Chara ne t'inquiète pas !

-Cool on retourne au monde des humains ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux me faire un resto avec toi !

-JE PAYE !

-OUAI OUAI !

-Et du coup tu prendras quoi comme style de resto ?

-Un truc ou ya du CHOCOLAT !

-Ah !

-Hihi !

On rigola beaucoup et allèrent dans le fameux resto ou une personne commença a nous parler je me retourna et vît que c'était ….

TU LE SAURAS AU PROCHAINE EPISODE MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	5. La psychopate

Hey les gens Un chapitre par jour ce week-end au minimum car je veux m'excuser du retard de 2 mois :)

Résumé du dernier épisode : Maxime tue le faux US pap's et se fait capturer Chara vînt a son secours et le sauva en tuant l'agresseur ils allèrent dans un resto et quelqu'un leur parla :

(Au resto avant que la personne arrive)

PDV MAXIME

Elle m'a sauvé alors que je suis sensé être celui qui la protège.

-…

En plus je me suis fait avoir comme une mer**

-Ma…

Mais c'était qui le gars qui m'a capturé ?

-MAXOU

-AH ! Heu oui ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu m'avais l'air angoissé

-Je réfléchissais juste

On se mît a manger et la quelqu'un arriva

-MWEHEHEHEHE

\- !

\- !

-BLUE !

-BLUE

-Mwehehe je suis si connu que même les humains savent mon nom

-Tu sait ce qui c'est passé non ?

-Oui mais on doit en parler ailleurs j'attire l'attention

-Ah !

-Bon bah Blue prend ma main

-OK

Je nous téléporta dans une montagne loin de la civilisation

-On devrait être tranquille

(Chara)*S'accroche Maxou

-Donc humain celui qui a voulu ta mort étais Gaster

-Att-tt- QUOI

-Oui tu m'a bien entendu mais par contre je ne sais pas pourquoi

(au loin)

-ON LES A RETROUVE TUEZ LES TOUS !

-Hein ?

-C'est qui eux attend ils sont combien ?

-Fuyons !

-Max on fuit ou ?

-Je nous téléporte chez moi …

-Alors ?

-Ca marche pas !

-AH !

-Bon bah on se bat BLUE COMBAT PAS ON S'EN OCCUPE !

-Quoi ? Non ne les tuez pas !

-On va être obligé.

-Bon on y vas Maxou ?

-Oui !

On commença a se battre en lançant des assauts répétés mais un truc arriva un grand flash lumineux et je m'évanouis !

PDV CHARA

Je vît Maxime se prendre une sorte de laser différents des Gaster Blasters et tomber !

-Non MAXIME !

-1 de moins !

-Vous allez me le payer !

-Tu vas mourir aussi sale monstre !

(Aire sadique)-Vous allez me le payer !

-Elle est effrayante la !

-3-2-1…

-Et ?

Je me déplaça plus vite que le son sur un des assaillants lui arrachant le coeur a main nue je me tourna vers un autre et sortît mon couteau pour lui trancher la gorge je me mît a enchaîner les coups rapides sur les autres et a les faire souffrir le plus possible comme en attrapant leurs reins et les presser doucement jusqu'a leur mort je voyait leur visage horrifié mais je souriait il restait un seul assaillant a présent je voulait m'amuser !

PDV BLUEBERRY

C'était horrible le mal avait prît le contrôle de son corps et elle tuais les ennemis les uns après les autres ils la suppliaient d'arrêter mais elle continuais a les faire souffrir .

PDV CHARA

(au dernier assailant)

-Salut toi

-NE M'APPROCHE PAS MONSTRE

-Voyons je ne vais pas te faire de mal non , JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR JUSQU'A CE QUE TU ME SUPPLIE A GENOUX DE T'EPARGNER ET PUIS JE TE TUERAIS ET ENFIN J'IRAIS VOIR TA FAMILLE POUR LEURS INFLIGER LE MEME SORT !

\- Non je t'en prît ne fait pas ça

-Souffre et va brûler en enfer avec moi !

-Non NOOOOOOOOOOO…

Je lui découpa les doigts comme on découpe une carotte puis commença a lui arracher les oreilles , les lèvres et je le laissa mourir dans son propre sang .

PDV MAXIME

Je me réveilla et vît Chara au milieu d'une mare de sang en train de rire

-Ch-Chara ?

-T'es qui toi (Lui met le couteau sous la gorge)

-C'est Maxime -₋-

-GULPS Maxou t'es en vie (pleure de joie)

-C'est toi qui a fait cela ?

-Oui j'en suis fier !

-On ferait mieux de changer D'AU sinon on se fera encore pourchasser !

-D'accord:) !

-Snif !

-Ca va pas Blue ?

-I-Ils sont morts ! Snif !

-Oups désolé Blue !

-T'aurais pus le faire loin de Blue au moins !

-Je ne me contrôlais plus !

-Ca va aller Chara ça va aller

-Blue excuse moi

-Maxime ?

-Oui ?

-On part

-Mais Blue t'es sur que ça va ?

-Non ça va pas mais on n'y pouvais rien

-Ok bon bah je nous téléporte a une AU au pif !

-OK

-OK

-3-2-1 !

Dans quelle AU nos héros vont-ils être téléportés ?

Et surtout pourquoi Gaster vaux t-il tuer Maxime ?

Vous ne le saurez peut-être pas au prochain chapitre qui sait ?


	6. Petites questions pour la suite

Petites questions rapides

Voulez vous du lemon ?  
Quel AU faire ensuite ?  
Si lemon il y a les protagonistes doivent-ils avoir un enfant ?

Voila voila c'etait le petit sondage 


	7. Chapter 7

HEYA LES GENS !  
JE SUIS REVENU et je viens vous poser une question:

Je vais continuer mon bistoire (et publier le d but) sur mon blog voulez vous le lien ? 


End file.
